1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a control method for the same, and in particular relates to a communication apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a control method for the same, according to which multiple types of wireless communication are possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various communication interfaces have been mounted in mobile terminals such as mobile phones and smartphones. Examples of wireless communication interfaces include wireless LANs (Local Area Networks) and the like which can be used over a relatively wide range, and NFC (Near Field Communication) and the like which has a short communication distance. Different communication interfaces can be used according to their respective communication properties. For example, communication can be performed using a wireless LAN interface in the case of accessing a server on a network, and communication can be performed using an NFC interface in the case of communicating with a processing terminal installed at a specific location.
As an example in which multiple communication methods with different properties such as those described above are used in combination with each other, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-138074 discloses a system that executes printing processing for document data using a wireless LAN and near field communication. After the document data is uploaded to a server from a mobile terminal by a user using a wireless LAN, the system causes the mobile terminal and a processing terminal (multifunction printer) installed at a specific location to perform near field communication based on the multifunction printer, whereupon the multifunction printer executes printing processing of the document data.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-138074, a device identifier for the mobile terminal is sent from the mobile terminal to the multifunction printer when near field communication is performed. The multifunction printer uses the device identifier to perform authentication of the mobile terminal and processing for acquiring the document data with the server, and remote printing of document data uploaded by the mobile terminal to the server is realized.
If a predetermined function is thus realized using multiple types of communication methods, it is necessary to launch a specific application to perform the processing that is to be executed using the communication methods. For example, there are cases in which the mobile terminal uses a specific application to perform processing for sending an order to the server and it is desired that payment processing therefor is realized using near field communication. In this case, in order to realize payment processing between the mobile terminal and the processing terminal via near field communication, it is sometimes necessary to execute a specific application, such as an application used for order processing, or an application that performs payment processing. In such a case, after ordering, the mobile terminal is moved to the location at which a processing terminal is installed, and if the necessary application is not launched at this time, payment processing cannot be executed even if the mobile terminal is brought near the processing terminal.